Atta Troll (Heine, przekł. Urbański)/28
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Atta Troll (Heine, przekł. Urbański) Przypiski i objaśnienia do ATTA TROLL przez tłómacza. ROZDZIAŁ I. 1. Cauterets, wykwintne zdrojowisko w francuskim departamencie Wyższych Pireneów, nieopodal cudami słynącej miejscowości Lourdes. Autor, nawiedzony choroba mlecza pacierzowego, szukał naonczas ulgi w siarczanych zdrojach tego uzdrowiska. 2. Baskowie, prastary, znamiennie odrębny, nieliczny ludek góralski, zamieszkujący Pireneje półkolem nad zatoka Biskajską. Twardo stojąc przy swojej mowie, tradycyjnych zwyczajach i stroju swoim narodowym, niemal z pogardą spogląda tak na hiszpańskch, jak na francuzkich swoich sąsiadów. 3. Grande Chaumiere, doniedawna osławiony kankanem przedmiejski lokal taneczny w Paryżu, miejsce nocnych schadzek studentów i gryzetek. 4. Karol Mar jan Józef de Borbony Bor bon, syn Karola IV, młodszy brat Ferdynanda VIII., po którego śmierci, z pominięciem prawowitej następczyni tronu (córki Ferdynanda) Marji Izabelli, ogłosił się królem. Przez klerykalne stronnictwo uznany pod imieniem Karola V., wzniecił krwawa, długa i zacięta wojnę domową („Karliści"). 5. Obacz przypisek 74. 6. Obacz przedmowę autora, oraz przypisek tamże tłómacza, odnoszący sie do osoby Freiligratha. ROZDZIAŁ IL 7. Królowa-regentka Krystyna poślubiła była dworskiego gwardzistę, Bon Fernanda Munoz, podniesionego przez nia do godności księcia Rianzares. -Putana (putanie), wszetecznica. 8. Ostatni wiersz nieco złagodzony, ROZDZIAŁ IV. 9. Ronceval, malownicza dolina pirenejska w hiszpańskiej Nawarze. Wedle podania, zgromioną tu została przez Maurów tylna straż armii Karola Wielkiego, w powrocie z Hiszpanii. 10. Roland, słynny bohater podania z okresu Karolingów. Natchniony przez anioła Karol Wielki, pospieszywszy z armią do Hiszpanii, oswobadza ją z jarzma Maurów. Z powrotem armii, wódz tylnej straży, Roland, ginie w zasadzce w dolinie Ronce-val'u (opacz przypisek 81). Śmiertelnie ugodzony, zadał w róg swój bojowy (Olifant). Potężny głos rogu dosięga cesarza w ogromnej oddali. Tenże wraca z odsieczą, wszelako zastaje już tylko zwłoki Rolanda i jego walecznych. 11. Hans Ferdynand Massmann, stały przedmiot zjadliwych pocisków Heinego (obacz: „Romancerou), badacz staroniemieckiego języka, profesor literatury na wszechnicy berlińskiej, członek berlińskiej akademii umiejętności, zagorzały (w rodzaju Jahna) krzewiciel towarzystw gimnastycznych w Niemczech. 12. (I Hellenów ni Rzymszczyków i t. d.) Ucinek, odnoszący się przeważnie do osoby tegoż Massmanna, z którego „łacińskiej impotencji" złośliwie szydził autor (obacz przedmowę Heinego do "Romancera"). 13. „Frisch - fromm - fröhlich - frei", właściwie: „frisch - fromm - froh - frei", obacz przypisek tłómacza do przedmowy autora, poprzedzającej „R o m a n c e r o" 14. Laercjada (syn Laertesa)-Odysseja król Itaki, uczestnik wojny trojańskiej. Z powrotem z pod Troi błąkał się wśród przeróżnych przygód, które są przedmiotem Homerowskiej Odyssei. 15. Penelopa, wierna małżonka króla Odysseja, podczas dwudziestoletniej męża nieobecności przez gachów oblężona, zwlekała zamążpójście pod pozorem, że poprzód ukończyć musi całun dla teścia, Laertesa. Co tedy za dnia utkała, pruła w nocy. W krytycznym dniu- małżonek powróciwszy wymordował zalotników. ROZDZIAŁ V. 16. Fryderyk Ludwik Jerzy Raumer, dziejopis niemiecki, członek akademii i profesor umiejętności politycznych na wszechnicy berlińskiej, był przez niejaki czas członkiem komitetu cenzury. ROZDZIAŁ VIII. 17. Tuiskon, Tuisko, Tiwisko, wedle starogermańskiej mitologii uczłowieczony bóg wojny, od którego trzech wnuków, Inga, Iska i Hermina, trzy główne germańskie szczepy wywowodziły swój początek. 18. Ludwik Andrzej Feuerbach, filozof niemiecki, radykał, materjalista, gorący szermierz humanizmu. Dzieła jego z zajadłością ścigane były przez cenzurę niemieckich rządów. 19. Bruno Bauer, niemiecki krytyk Pisma Św., nie mniej od poprzedzającego prześladowany przez cenzurę. Namiętna jego, lecz i wyczerpująca polemika me wzdragała sie przed najdalej posuniętemi konsekwencjami. ROZDZIAŁ IX. 20. Mojżesz Mendelssohn, rozgłośny myśliciel, w rozlicznych swoich, szerszemu ogółowi przystępnych pismach, upowszechniciel filozofii w Niemczech. Pochodził z niezamożnej rodziny żydowskiej i wbrew niepowściągliwym usiłowaniom Lavatera nie zmienił swojego wyznania. ROZDZIAŁ X. 21. Druidzi, celtyccy kapłani, zarazem nauczyoiele, wieszczkowie, lekarze i sędziowie w starej Galii i Brytanii. Ołtarzami ich były potężne kamienne płyty ruchome, na pionowych osadzone słupach. Nierzadko odbywały się na nich krwawe objaty z ludzi; prawdopodobnie jednak były to tylko wyroki, uroczyście spełniane na zbrodniarzach. 22. Hannibal, dziewięcioletniem pacholęciem przysiądz musiał ojcu (Hamilkar Barkas), dogrobową nienawiść ku Rzymowi i w ten jeno sposób wymógł na nim zezwolenie na współudział swój w wojennej wyprawie do Hiszpanii. ROZDZIAŁ XI. 23. Pożąda, hiszpańska gospoda, karczma. 24. Olea potrida, właściwie Olla potrida, narodowa potrawa hiszpańska, rodzaj bigosu, mieszanina rozmaitego mięsiwa i jarzyn. 25. Garbancos, mączna potrawa, rodzaj knedli, twardo zarobionych ze słoniną. ROZDZIAŁ XII. 26. Lac de Gobe (franc. Lac de Gaube), górskie jezioro w Pireneach, również jak w poprzednim rozdziale wspomniany Pont d'Espagne cel wycieczek kąpielowych gości w uzdrowisku Cauterets. 27. Piotr Paweł Rlibens, największy malarz szkoły flamandzkiej, zwany malarzem „światła", jak Rembrandt malarzem „cieni". Soczyste, wybujałe kształty niewieścich jego postaci grzeszą częstokroć przesada tuszy, posuniętej niekiedy aż do potworności. 28. Warka „Mumme", gęste, korzenne, o słodkawym posmaku piwo, warzone ongi w Brunszwiku. ROZDZIAŁ XIII. 29. Styks, mitologiczna rzeka, jako ramię Okeanosu płynąca pod ziemia i przerzynająca po dziewięćkroć krainę cieni. 30. Charon, sędziwy, ponury przewoźnik, który wedle podań mitologicznych dusze zmarłych przewoził przez Acheron (Styks). za co w zapłacie otrzymywał obola, wkładanego zwłokom pod język. 31. Prozerpina (Persefona), córka Zeusa i Demetery, porwana przez Plutona i podniesiona przezeń do godności małżonki i władczyni piekieł. ROZDZIAŁ XV. 32. Kagoci, osobliwy szczep góralski, zamieszkały w nędznych norach Pireneów, rosły, o czaszkach prawidłowo rozwiniętych, fałszywie zaliczany do kretynów. Zabobon Basków pomawiał ich o trędowatość; stąd unikano ich, jak zapowietrzonych. Pochodzenie ich wywodzą od ariańskich Gotów (canis Gothus, pies Got, Kagot). 33. Bagneres, miasto w Pireneach, jedno z najcelniejszych zdrojowisk w tem paśmie. ROZDZIAŁ XVIII. 34. Podanie o „dzikich łowach" nocnych straszydeł, sięgające odległych wieków, rozpowszechnionem jest u wielu ludów, które w nocnym tym pościgu nawet duchom narodowych swoich bohaterów każą brać udział. Między innemi marami wymieniają Dianę, co więcej Herod jadę, jako uganiające się ze zgrają łowców. 35. Nimrod, wedle ksiąg Mojżesza (I., 10.) założyciel babilońskiego państwa, władca potężny i zawołany myśliwy „przed Panem". 36. Karol X. Gustaw, król szwedzki, pogromca króla Jana Kazmierza. 37. Artus (Artur), mityczny król Anglii, walezyjski bohater narodowy, który na czele Brytyjczyków mężnie stawił czoło anglosaskim nąjezdcom. Czczony i uwieczniony w pieśniach ludowych. Około jego osoby grupuje się cały cykl podań i klechd w 38. Oger, Duńczyk, bohater wysoce poetycznych zag, rzekomo miał być jednym z paladynów Karola Wielkiego. 39. Goethe, przez zacietrzewionych zacofańców nagabywany o wolnodumstwo i rozwiązłość; na domiar hanowerskie koła feudalne pomawiały go o niereligijność i odwodzenie od prawdziwej Wiary. 40. Ernest Wilhelm Hengstenberg, profesor teologii w Berlinie, redaktor „Ewangielickiej gazety kościelnej", organu najbezwzględniejszej, obskurnej niewyrozumiałości. 41. Shakespeare, gromiony przez zaciekłych Purytanów. 42. Franciszek Krzysztof Horn, pisarz, historyk literatury niemieckiej, autor odczytów i dzieła o Szekspirze, którego objaśniał zbyt podmiotowo i dowolnie. ROZDZIAŁ XIX. 43. Dianę, boginię łowów, wyobrażano z kołczanem i strzałami, oraz z półksiężycem nad skronią. 44. Akteon, przez centaura Chirona zaprawiony do myślistwa, zszedł podczas łowów boginię Artemidę (Dianę) w kąpieli, której w orszaku nimf zażywała w leśnym zdroju. Dziewicza bogini chlusnąwszy wodą na podglądającego z zarośli Akteona, przemieniła go w jelenia i poszczuła nań własne jego ogary, które go rozszarpały. 45. Abunda (Domina Abundia, Dame Habonde), ludziom przychylna istota bajeczna, darząca ich powodzeniem i dobrobytem. Celem pozyskania sobie jej względów, wystawiano na noc na otwartych miejscach dla niej i dla jej towarzyszek (dominae nocturnas, bonae mulieres), potrawy i napoje. 46. Jan Chrzciciel Greuze, słynny malarz francuzki, którego płótna przepłacają dziś złotem, lubował się w postaciach młodziutkich, kwitnących, zalotnie spozierających dziewcząt. 47. Szeharazada (Szeherzad), oczytana w kronikach córka wezyra, która w zbiorze baśni „Tysiąca i jednej nocy" opowiada je srogiemu królowi Szahriarowi z perskiej dynastji Sassanidów. Co do samychże opowieści, powszechnie to znany zbiór fantastycznych i czarodziejskich klechd Wschodu, czerpanych z indyjskich, perskich i arabskich źródeł. (Polski przekład „Tysiąca i jednej Nocy" mieści się w „Bibliotece powszechnej.") 48. Herodjada, małżonka króla Judei, Heroda Antipasa (przedtem żona przyrodniego jego brata). Wedle słów ewanielii (Mat., XIV., 4.) zniewoliła króla do ścięcia Jana Chrzciciela. ROZDZIAŁ XX. 49.Awalun (Ynis Wydrin, Szklana kępa), często w angielskich podaniach wspominana wysepka na rzece Bret w hrabstwie Somerset, prastare Druidów siedlisko. W ustroniu tem pogrzebane być miały zwłoki króla Artusa (obacz przypisek 37.). Podobnie, jak Wieland w swoim „Oberonie". autor nadaje wyspie znaczenie mityczne. 50. Jeruszolajm („Dziedzina pokoju"), hebrejskie, właściwe miano Jerozolimy (Jeruzalem). ROZDZIAŁ XXI. 51. Argonauci, uczestnicy wyprawy heleńskich bohaterów do Kolchidy po Złote Runo. Odbyła się ona na olbrzymiej nawie Argo, zbudowanej pod kierownictwem bogini Pallas-Atenę z drzewa, niegni-jącego w morskiej wodzie. (Obacz przypisek 52). 52. Jazon, losowaniem obrany przewódzca wyprawy Argonautów (obacz przypisek 51.), przedsięwziętej z polecenia Hery, celem odzyskania złotego runa tryka, na którym uszli byli za morze Fryksos z Helia. Zawieszone w gaju Aresa w Kolchidzie, strzeżonem ono było przez smoka. Po rozlicznych, fantastycznych przygodach, Jazon (przeważnie przy pomocy Medei) dokonał zamierzonego dzieła. 53. Trzy tuziny dam królątek i t. d.) Szyderczy przytyk autora do ówczesnych „trzydziestu i sześciu" suwerenów państewek, stanowiących Rzeszę Niemiecką. 54. Espardille, skórzane chodaki góralskie w rodzaju karpackich „krypci". 55. Ha, widziałem już je kiedyś i t. d.) Przytyk autora do niemieckiego żydostwa. ROZDZIAŁ XXII. 56. Feb (Apollo), bóg słońca. 57. Nowa, Szwabska szkoła poetów powstała w czasokresie walk Niemiec o niepodległość. Właściwym jej twórcą był L. Uhland, przy wybitnym współudziale Gr. Schwaba i J. Kernera. Obok nich szeregują się: K. Mayer, Gr. Pfizer, W. Hauff i inni. Znamiennym charakterem Szkoły było gorące poczucie narodowe, skrzętne zajęcie się pieśniami ludowemi i zagłębianie sie w przyrodzie. 58. Karol Fryderyk Hartmann Mayer, radca sądu, poeta liryczny, odznaczający się rzadką dźwięcznością wiersza. Z Uhandern i Pfizerem należał do wolnomyślnej opozycyi. 59. Stukkert. Tak Wirtemberczycy wymawiają główne miasto kraju swego Stuttgart. 60. Kolie, redaktor czasopisma „Przeglad trzymiesięczny", w którem onego czasu pojawiły się były ostre artykuły przeciw Heinemu o nieco już pamfletowym zakroju (obacz: „ZJ. Heine o L. Bornem"). 61. Andrzej Justyn Ker ner, znakomity poeta niemiecki, którego romance przeważnie czerpią temat w krainie duchów i straszydeł. 62. Jak zwyż napomknięto, stronnictwo konserwaty wnoklerykalne srodze boczyło się na „rozwiązłość" Goethego i jego wielbicieli. 63. Gustaw Pfizer, liryk niemiecki, tłómacz Bid-wera i Byrona, surowy krytyk dzieł i dążeń Heinego. ROZDZIAŁ XXIII. 64. W pierwotnym układzie „Atta Trolla" następował tu rozdział, usunięty później przez samegoż autora. Wielce charakterystyczny ten ustęp podaje wiernem spolszczeniu: Przy ognisku więc, samotny, w szatrze dumam czarownicy, obok mnie, babrając w kotle, spasły stał, cnotliwy mops. , Wreszcie (czy to z ciekawości, czy tez z głodu) z łap wydarłem psu warzochę - i z kociołka wyłowiłem kęs mięsiwa. Smaczny kąsek! Duże, kruche, pysznie uwarzone serce; lecz zaledwie je spożyłem, jakiś głos się ozwie z kąta: -Niemiec! Żarłok! Serce pożarł rzezimieszka, co onegdaj powieszony był w Tolozie. Nie do wiary to zachłonność! Wrzask ów podniósł zasię sęp, jeden z tych wypchanych. Reszta wrażym zachrypiała chórem: Niemiec! Patrzcie, co za żarłok! Kto złodzieja spożył serce, wszelki ptactwa już rozumie gwizd i świegot. Wieść tak niesie; com tez stwierdził i na sobie - Boć od onej chwili, ptactwa świadom już wszelakiej gwary, nawet martwych ba, wypchanych dziś rozumiem dyalekty. W tem zapuka coś do szyby. Skoczę więc - odemknę okno - ażci wleci do izdebki czarnych, dużych kruków siedm. Prosto wala do ogniska, szpony grzeją i namiętnie rozwartemi bijąc skrzydły, rozkrakały się klątwami. Osobliwie żydowi na srodze klną, Mendizabela, co odwieczne, drogie zniósł ich pielesze, ich klasztory! I zagadną mnie: Którędy do Monacho-Monachorum ? Tędy - (rzekę) - w bok, na lewo! Patra mi pozdrówcie, Józia Czarne jednak emigrusy długo nie trwonili czasu, lecz corychlej od ogniska uchylonem uszli oknem. Różne tez pierzaste bestje wlatywały i pierzchały; szatra nasza, snać, podróżnym służy ptakom za oberżę. Więc bocianów i łabędzi nieco - roje sów. Puszczyki użalały się na słotę, słońca światło, i ateizm. W gąsek parki towarzystwie (co jak czułe dozorczynie podpierały jego loty), chory zjawił się pelikan - I rozdartą ogrzał pierś, i zbolałej wzgardy wzrokiem sów zmierzywszy kompamjke, oknem w dalszą ruszył drogę. Zatrzepotał też niejeden u ogniska gołąbeczek; pochichotał się, pogruchał, i pokrzepion pomknął dalej. Aż nareszcie krótkoskrzydły, szczudłonogi wleciał dudek; spojrzał - spostrzegł mnie - i w śmiech; Nie poznajesz mnie, hut-huta? I ja tedy w śmiech. W istocie stary to mój druh, hut-hutek. Za biblijnych jeszcze czasów już feldjegrem był, kurjerem - i przez mędrka Salomona z depeszami wysełany, do królowej bieżał Saby, do nadobnej Balkaizy. Boć na rozgłos jej urody, ogarnęły mędrka żary - lecz i piękność zapłonęła, o światowym słysząc mędrku. Wzajem swój badając spryt, słali sobie wciąż zagadki; a hut-hutek z depeszami, przez pustynie brnął i piaski. W końcu, syta łamigłówek, zjeżdża do Jeruszolajm piękna: dama, by spłonąwszy, w Salomona paść objęcia. Król zaś, tuląc ją do serca, rzekł: Zagadka nad zagadki, słodkie dziecię - ah, to miłość... Poniechajmyż rozwiązania! Owoż dziś w Uraki szatrze, w czarownicy gzów rewirze, stare wita mnie ptaszysko, ucieszony mój hut-hut. Stary ptak! Ni śladu zmiany; sztywny zawsze i naduty, niby tupet, wciąż na łebku swój pierzasty nosi grzebyk. Więc szczudlaste skrzyżowawszy łapki, plotkarz niepoprawny skracać jął mi czas, przeróżne dworskie bając komeraże. I na nowo mi powtórzył (co już dawno nam arabski opiął wieszcz) - jak król Salowo śmierci niegdyś zmógł anioła To tez wiecznie, nieśmiertelny w Dżyngistanie wiedzie żywot, i nad wszelkie dziś demony samowładnym jest monarchą. I królowę Balkaizę - (prawił dalej) - wciąż przy życiu utrzymuje li talizman, z rąk lubego upominek. Gdzieś, za światem, rezydując w Etyopii księżycowych górach - z królem Salomonem zawsze jeszcze ma konszachty. Postarzeli się oboje - prawda - i ochłodli z wiekiem; lecz, jak dawniej, w częstych listach wymieniają wciąż zagadki. A dziecinną to królowej sprawia radość, jeśli króla mózg napróżno rozsieczony zagadnienia nie rozwiąże. Z gracją wtedy go naciąga, twierdząc, że z upływem lat nieco zgłupiał. I szlafmycą króla zwie - zwie go Schellingeni. W odwet król, niedawno właśnie twardy dał jej do zgryzienia orzech - taką na me ręce przyjaciółce szląc zagadkę: Kto z niemieckich wszech szubrawców, jacy żyją w trzech tuzinach państw związkowej Niemiec Rzeszy, najnędzniejszym jest szubrawcem ? Sto już nazwisk od tej pory nadesłała mu królowa; króla respons zawsze brzmi: Są tam gorsi, moje dziecko! Więc królowę aż podnosi; lubo wciąż przez wysłanniki wzdłuż i w szerz po Niemczech szpera potąd dłużna odpowiedzi. Boć zaledwie w łotrów zgrai proklamować chce już herszta, aleć wieści jej Salomo: Jest tam gorszy, moje dziecko! - Skończył. - Rzekę: Przyjacielu, długo jeszcze Balkaiza mądrą główkę łamać będzie, kto szubrawstwa godzien wieńca! w najdroższej mej ojczyźnie, kwitnie ono, wciąż się pleni; zbyt zaś wielu tam łotrzyków sięga po on laur plugawy! Jeszcze wczora dzierżył prym X, szubrawstwa szczyt i chluba; z Ipsylonem w paragonie, dziś on ledwie szubrawczykiem! I w najświeższej z gazet, nowa może się wyłoni gwiazda - arcyszubraw - co wielkiego przeszubrawi Ipsylona! (Uwagi do tego rozdziału.) 75. Toloza, miasto w Hiszpanii, w baskijskiej prowincyi Guipuzcoa. 76. Don Juan Alvarez y Mendizabel, syn żydowskiego kupca, zrazu poświęcił się temuż zawodowi, potem bankierstwu. W roku 1820, gdy steru rządów dorwało się stronnictwo liberalne, Mendizabel prawa był ręką ministra finansów przy państwowych operacyach kredytowych. Sprzedaż dóbr kościelnych i zniesienie klasztorów, przeważnie jego było dziełem. Sam obejmował kilkakrotnie portfel ministerjalny. 77. Monacho-monuchorum, Monachium, stolica Bawarji. Miasto ma w herbie postać mnicha. („Monacho-monachorum, siedziba virorum obscurorum" - obacz Heinego Romancero: „Stróż nocny w odstawce" (Der Ex-Nachtwächter). 78. (Patra Józia.) Pater Josephus Doellingerius (Döttinger), profesor teologii na wszechnicy monachijskiej, zaciekły ultramontanin, namiętny polemista, zażarty wróg protestantyzmu (obacz „Romancero", „Der Ex-Nachtwächter" (Stróż nocny w odstawce). 79. Hut-hut. Lud w Niemczech zwie dudka huthutem, naśladując brzmienie jego głosu. 80. Balkaiza (Balkis), królowa Sabejczyków (Saby), biblijnego państwa w południowo-zachodniej Arabii. Z „Ksiąg królewskich" (I., 20.) znane jej stosunki z królem Salomonem i uroczysty wjazd jej do Jerozolimy 81. Dżyngistan, tyle co Mongolia. Właściwie jednak Dżygitami zwą Kirgizów i inne plemiona koczownicze w wojskowej służbie rosyjskiej. 82. Bajeczne „Księżycowe góry", w których (wedle Ptolemeusza) znajdować się miały źródliska Nilu., stanowiły u Starożytnych niejako południowy kres świata. 83. Schelling, filozof (obacz odnośny przypisek tłómacza do przedmowy autora). 84. Trzy ostatnie (w nawiasie podane) zwrotki w oryginalnym rękopisie przekreślone zostały ręką autora: prawdopodobnie stało się to bezpośrednio po ich napisaniu. ROZDZIAŁ XXIV. 85 Kupido (pożądanie, żądza; gr. Eros), bożek zmysłowej miłości u Rzymian. 86. Zbiega autor widocznie czyni Polakiem, zwąc go „Schnapphahnskini" (Schnapphahn, łapikura). Nazwisko uważaliśmy za wskazane opuścić podobnie, jak w rozdziale I., zwrotce 13., opuściliśmy pierwszy wiersz, w którym antor, wzmiankując o rozprószonej, szajce paladynów pretendenta Don Karlosa: Ci, przeważnie, uczciwego w końcu jeli sie rzemiosła -dodaje w nawiasie: (Pan Łapikurski poszedł w autory). 87. Don Baldomero Espartero, głównodowodzący annia królewska, obrońca Madrytu przed napadem Karlistów, ostatecznie pogromca Don Karlosa. 88. Pampeluna (Pamplona), stolica hiszpańskiej Nawarry, miasto odgrywające wybitna rolę w karlistowskich powstaniach. 89. „Emilia Galotti", słynna tragedja G. E. Lessinga. Kończy się ona zamordowaniem Emilii przez własnego ojca, Odoarda. ROZDZIAŁ XXV. 90. Rycerz Boland (obacz przypisek 10), wedle podania, miał być siostrzeńcem Karola Wielkiego. 91 Ganelon (Gefielun), rzekomo ojczym Rolanda (obacz przypisek 10. i 80.), wysłannik Karola Wielkiego do władcy Saragossa króla Marsilie, namowił tegoż do zdrady. Roland zginął w zasadzce w dolinie Roncevalu, zdrajcę zaś Ganelona ukarał cesarz śmiercią w Akwisgranie. Rozdarty końmi. 92. „Und sein Ruhm wird kolossal Auf vierfüßügen Trochäen Über diese Erde stelzen." Grę słów: „auf vierfüßigen Trochäen" staraliśmy się oddać zwrotem: „na trocheów czworakach". 93. Walhalla, wspaniały gmach pomnikowy z białego marmuru, wzniesiony pod Regensburgiem przez Ludwika I., króla bawarskiego, a poświęcony wieczystej pamięci znakomitych Niemców. Dwoma rzędy, stoją w nim na konzolach biusty tychże, w razie zaś braku odnośnych konterfektów, błyszczą na fryzach ich nazwiska. Napisy, stylem dziwacznie lakonicznym układał sam król („nasz X"). ROZDZIAŁ XXVI. 94. Debora, żydowska prorokini i bohaterka, która wraz z Barakiem wyzwoliła lud Izraela z jarzma Kanaanitan. Tryumfalna jej pieśń (Księga Sędziów, 5.) stanowi cenny zabytek starohebrejskiej poezji ludowej. 95. Ludwik Filip, król Francyi, zrazu jako „król burżoazji" wielce popularny („Pan z parasolem"), w okresie tworzenia przez Heinego „Atta Trolla" zwalczany już przez republikanów, legitymistów i bo-napartystów, w kilka lat później (1848) zniewolony został przez rewolucyę do ucieczki. Jak wiadomo, rząd Ludwika Filipa wypłacał Heinemu roczny, stały zasiłek (obacz odnośny przypisek tłómacza do przedmowy autora do „Romancera"). 96. Marjan Józef Paweł markiz de Lafayette, słynny francuzki jenerał i dyplomata, bezinteresowny i sprawie wolności szczerze oddany patrjota, komendant gwardji narodowej. Wróg reakcji, lecz i anarchii podczas wielkiej rewolucji po kilkakroć ocalił był rodzinę królewską od śmierci. 97. „Was im Lied soll ewig leben, Muss im Leben untergehn." Ostatni dwuwiersz poematu Fryderyka Szyllera: „Bogowie Grecji." ROZDZIAŁ XXVII. 98. Jardin des plantes, dawniej: Jardin du roi, paryski ogród botaniczny w połączeniu ze zwierzyńcem. 99. Libanon, pasmo gór w Syrji. U podnóża jednej z nich (Dar-el Kodib) leży słynny lasek cedrowy, skromny szczątek niebotycznych onych borów, które królowi Salomonowi dostarczyły materjału do budowy świątyni. 100. (Łomot słyszał i t. d.) Aluzja do murzyńskiej bitwy w poemacie Freiligra tha (obacz przedmowę autora). Inne miejsca sa parafrazami ustępów z tegoż poematu. 101. Karol August Varnhagen von Ense, jeden z najcelniejszych prozaików niemieckich. Służąc w armii austryackiej, ciężko był ranny w bitwie pod Aspern. Później jako adjutant rosyjskiego jenerała Tettenborna, uczestniczył przy zajęciu Paryża. Wstąpiwszy w pruską służbę dyplomatyczną był posłem w Karlsruhe. Odwołany w niełasce, zmarł w Beninie (1858). Na wzrost Prus i ówczesne stosunki polityczne państw niemieckich nieprzychylnem spoglądał okiem, stąd i zażyła przyjaźń z proskrybowanym autorem Atta Trolla. 102. Kardynał Hipolit d'Este, brat Alfonsa I, księcia Ferrary, protektor Ariosta. Mimo iż cale współczesne Włochy rozbrzmiewały chwałą autora „Szalonego Rolanda" (Orlando furiosoj, wymieniony kardynał istotnie dla tego arcydzieła lepszej nie znalazł pochwały nad banalny wykrzyk: „A ty skąd, mistrzu Ludwiku, wyrwałeś wszystkie te bzduratwa?!" 103. Orlando furioso, światowego rozgłosu wiekopomna romantyczna, epopea Ludwika Ariosta, zwanego „boskim". Pracował nad nia lat kilkanaście. Arcydzieło w swoim rodzaju potąd nieprześcignione. 104. Wojciech von Ghamisso, acz Francuz z rodu, jeden z najwybitniejszych liryków niemieckich. Z rodzicami, wychodźcami, przybywszy do Prus, zrazu paź królowej, potem poświecił się służbie wojskowej i wiernym pozostał przybranej swojej ojczyźnie. Oburzony poddaniem się Francuzom twierdzy Hameln, złożył stopień oficerski i z zapałem oddał się przyrodoznawstwu i poezji, zawiązując ścisły stosunek z Varnhagenem von Ense (obacz przypisek 104.) i z baronem de la Motte-Fouąue (obacz przypisek 108.) Jako przyrodnik, wziąwszy udział w wyprawie rosyjskiego brygu „Ruryk" na około świata, z powrotem otrzymał posadę kustosza król. zakładu botanicznego w Berlinie. Zmarł członkiem tamtejszej akademii. Z licznych jego utworów najpopularniejszą jest historja „Piotra Szlemila", człowieka o zatraconym cieniu" (obacz „Romancero", poemat: „Jehuda ben Halevy", rozdział IV). 105. Klemens Brentano, niemiecki poeta-romantyk, w życiu ekscentryczny fantasta. Zmarł wśród niewątpliwych objawów obłąkania. 106. Fryderyk Henryk Karol, baron de la MotteFouque, potomek francuzkiej rodziny wychodźców, zdawna w Niemczech osiadłej, zrazu pruski wojskowy, poźniej w prywatnem zaciszu literaturze oddany, podczas walk o niepodległość Niemiec ponownie rotmistrz pruskich ochotników, nareszcie wystąpiwszy z armii ze stopniem majora, osiadł w swoich dobrach, by poświecić się romansopisarstwu. Pod koniec żywota niewinna jego, romantyka przedzierzgnęła się w żółciową obronę feudalizmu. Skończył jak literacki Don Kiszot. Umarł w Berlinie, w zapomnieniu. 107. Bellona, mitologiczna bogini wojny, w przeciwstawieniu do bogini miłości, Wenery.